1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to databases, and in particular, to a multi-contextual, multi-dimensional database optimized for processing of concepts.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional databases are typically designed with a single purpose in mind, within a closed system. There is a growing interest in the marketplace to share data in order to have multiple systems interoperate and, in some cases, benefit from a larger body of experience. FIG. 1A illustrates the limited record/field structure of a conventional database record and the limited number of associations possible from records lacking contextual robustness and depth.
Much research has been done over the years to solve the challenge of a uniform representation of human knowledge. Solutions ranging from fixed taxonomies and ontologies to the more recent specification for the Semantic Web have made noble attempts at overcoming these challenges, but important gaps remain. Persistent problems can be summarized as follows:                1. Knowledge is created, recorded, transmitted, interpreted and classified by different people in different languages with different biases and using different methodologies thus resulting in inaccuracies and inconsistencies.        2. The vast majority of knowledge is expressed in free-form prose language convenient for human interpretation but lacking the structure and consistency needed for accurate machine processing. Current knowledge tends to be represented in a one-dimensional expression where the author makes a number of assumptions about the interpreter.        3. There is no international standard or guideline for expressing the objects and ideas in our world and therefore no way to reconcile the myriad ways a single idea may be represented.        4. As a result of the foregoing, the vast majority of information/knowledge in existence today is either inaccurate, incomplete or both. As a result, true industry-wide or global collaboration on projects ranging from drug discovery to homeland security is effectively prevented.        5. There are several reasons for this shortcoming: a) very few people have the training of an Information Scientist capable of capturing the multidimensional complexity of knowledge; and b) even with such training, the process has been extremely onerous and slow using current methods.        6. Compounding on these challenges is the fact that both new knowledge creation and the velocity of change is increasing exponentially.        7. Even though an abundance of sophisticated database technology is available today, improved data mining and analysis is impossible until the quality and integrity of data can be resolved.        